


The Great Escape

by ncfan



Series: The House of Finwë in the Years of the Trees [16]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Cousins, Family, Friendship, Gen, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncfan/pseuds/ncfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Fingon and Maedhros decide to run away together. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Escape

"I've got you. You can let go of the windowsill now; you're not going to fall."

It's a testament both to how small Findekáno still is, and how tall Maitimo is by comparison, despite his young age, that they're able to do this without one or both of them getting hurt, Findekáno hoisting himself down from his bedroom window, which happens to be several feet off the ground, and Maitimo first grabbing his legs, then his waist, and finally setting him firmly down on the ground. It's also likely a testament to how much Findekáno trusts him not to let him get hurt, Maitimo muses. Oh well. At least he's not trying to climb down from the window by himself. That's the sort of thing that could only end in tears. And shouting.

In the hour preceding the first mingling of the lights, when all is still quiet and the city of Tirion has not yet woken up, two young cousins are preparing to make a break for the countryside. "Did you leave a note for Aunt and Uncle like I told you to?" Maitimo asks, mock-sternly, as he opens the bag he'd brought with him, making sure he's remembered to bring everything they'll need.

Findekáno's head bobs up and down vigorously with the eagerness of a child of eight years ready to go on an adventure. "Aye, Nelyo. I left it on the table by the door; Mama and Papa will be sure to notice it!"

Maitimo nods with the barely-restrained enthusiasm of a child of eighteen years, more than ready for a change of pace. He's left his note in a similar place, prominent so that his parents won't miss it.

If there is anything Maitimo and Findekáno can agree on, it's that life has become stale and boring in Tirion, stifled by lessons and protocol and such. So, it occurs to them, why do they need to stay today? The forests and rivers of Valinor are much more exciting! They've been making plans for weeks, looking over maps in spare hours, Maitimo gathering dried food from the kitchens for them to take with them. All in secret, of course; their parents wouldn't approve of such a thing, even if they do plan—eventually—on coming back.

_"Ooh, let's run away together!" Findekáno exclaims in excitement, eyes open wide._

_"We can't stay in the woods forever, cousin."_

_"I know, but I still want us to run away together!"_

"Alright. Let us go."

They head off down the back road, Maitimo reaching for Findekáno's hand to keep him from going the wrong way or wandering into the path of an oncoming wagon, up and about in these early hours. They'll have to come back eventually, and when they do, they'll likely be in a great deal of trouble with their parents. But for now, neither of the two cousins care about any of that.

They're going on an adventure.

…

"Nelyo?" Findekáno looks up at his cousin, suddenly very serious. "Are there ghosts in the woods?"

Maitimo grimaces; he had not thought of that. "I hope not."

**Author's Note:**

> Findekáno—Fingon  
> Maitimo, Nelyo—Maedhros


End file.
